


From Date to Mate (except it wasn't)

by quelling



Series: Tool Box series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelling/pseuds/quelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack plays truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Date to Mate (except it wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> For counterintuitivefangirl. Because she asks so sweetly. Prompt 10. truth or dare  
> Part 3/6
> 
> Rated for Teen audiences because of language and making out. (Is underage making out an issue?)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

It was safe to say the pack meeting had devolved into social hour, and Stiles was simply relieved it was over. Relieved another one had finished without Derek announcing any of the mating business that had apparently included Stiles in a starring role. And also apparently, the Alpha was in no mood to discuss it privately either because the subject had been summarily dropped for the past seven days, 6 hours and 34 minutes. Of course, Stiles shoving Derek away from him on the couch and leaving the Hale house might have ruined the mood when the werewolf had so casually announced this development to the human the week before. Or maybe it was when Stiles had followed that exit with a Jeep loudly peeling out of the driveway, the tires squealing in a way that seemed to fit Stiles’ mood perfectly.

 _Because what the fuck, man?_ Derek really thought he could just announce to the invading alpha pack that he was mated and married — to Stiles! — without saying a word to the groom in question beforehand? Without even asking permission to pretend? Stiles was not trucking that behavior, even if it had saved the territory, and therefore, the entire Hale pack from its continued battles with the alpha pack. And even if Derek’s wolf had genuinely decided they were mates (and it would seem that was the case), Derek needed to get in touch with his human side, not to mention Stiles’ human side. The human side which did _not_ appreciate being treated like chattel.

Not to mention a little romance might have been nice. Hmph.

Stiles was obviously deep into his internal rambling, so much so that he missed the turn in conversation around him. He only snapped out of it when Lydia called his name sharply. ”Stiles! Which one?”

“Which one what?” he asked, rubbing a hand over the top of his buzzed head.

“Truth? Or dare?” she asked, tapping a red fingernail on her cheek.

Well shit. Tune out for some badly needed introspection and find yourself in the midst of truth or dare. He couldn’t stop himself from looking if he tried, as his eyes cut over to see if Derek had retreated from the party. He was surprised to see the Alpha still present, sitting across the room, and looking at him as expectantly as Lydia.

Shit. It had become his new favorite word. It just went with werewolf so well. Werewolf shit. He stepped in it all the time. Okay, not literally. That would just be gross.

Stiles knew on an academic level that he could simply leave or refuse to play, but he wouldn’t. This was his pack, and he belonged, and he loved that feeling. And being part of a pack meant you couldn’t pick and choose when you were a member. And if Derek was serious about their being mates — okay, he was not thinking about that just now. So that left him to suck it up and choose between truth or dare.

Truth meant he couldn’t fudge his answer at all. In a room full of werewolves, a lie was impossible. And there were plenty of truths that he didn’t even want to admit to himself, much less to this room full of supernatural people and even less so in front of Derek.

He was pretty much stuck with dare. He glanced at Scott who was grinning at him. Scott knew exactly what he’d choose; they’d been friends too long for anything else. ”Fine,” he finally answered Lydia. ”Dare.”

Lydia looked like the cat that ate the canary, like the cat that ate the cream, like the cat that actually said the words — “Kiss Derek.” She clapped too, and practically purred the next part. ”And not a peck. Tongues really should be involved or it’s not much of a dare.”

Fuck.my.life. And his palms, because they were suddenly sweaty. And his heart, because it was jumping in his chest. And the butterflies in his stomach could piss off too. He lifted his chin to look at Derek, expecting horror, or that professional glare or even a blank stare, anything but the smile spreading across the Alpha’s face. 

No man should look that good; it should literally be criminal. And Stiles shouldn’t like it nearly so much because he was still furious with the werewolf. Livid.

But he kind of did want to kiss him. Derek had laid claim on Stiles to that alpha pack without so much as a by your leave. They’d never gone on a date. They’d certainly never kissed. Stiles would have been hesitant to call him friend a few months ago. If Derek thought he could just tell the werewolf world they were mates, then Stiles could damn well show him what he was in for if he proceeded on the path he’d set before them both.

Stiles walked across the room with a confidence that belied his inexperience. He was going to wipe that grin right off Derek Hale’s face, and let him stew for a change. Because Stiles had every intention of making the Alpha work for what he’d already claimed as his, but not until Stiles had shown him up in this silly game.

That smile actually faltered slightly at Stiles’ fearless approach, and he felt a certain sense of satisfaction that he’d already unbalanced the Alpha. He then proceeded to sit facing Derek, boldly straddling his lap, and putting his hands firmly on those buff shoulders. Oh yeah, that smile was completely gone now, but there was a heat in Derek’s eyes that Stiles had never seen there before. He could have sworn he saw his nostrils flare as well.

This was no time for hesitance. Onward and — oomph. He was just leaning in when Derek apparently lost all patience, crashing into Stile’s lips more than halfway. Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist, even as their mouths met, and that heat he’d seen in Derek’s eyes was suddenly a very tangible thing. It shot through Stiles like a current, pooling in his belly. And the liquid heat of Derek’s mouth was searing him from head to toe. 

He told himself not to moan. To moan was to lose the upper-hand, and Stiles was determined to stay in control of this situation. He might be an amateur, but his tongue knew what it wanted, and that was a thorough taste of the other male’s mouth. 

The kiss turned positively filthy, and neither gave another regard for anyone else in the room. When Stiles finally allowed a moan to slip out, not only did Derek drink it into his own mouth, but he also answered it in kind. Hearing Derek make that sound went straight to Stiles’ groin. If they didn’t stop soon, they were both going to be too hard to even stand, much less hide it from their audience, and yet this was like a game of chicken. Who would give up first?

It was Derek who broke the kiss, licking his lips and never taking his eyes off Stiles’ face. ”Everyone out,” he ground out the order, like it was difficult to find his voice, and more so, like he was pissed he had to stop kissing Stiles to say it.

Only then did Stiles notice that the room had gone utterly silent while they had made out, only when there was suddenly a clamoring of movement, chairs scraping against the floor and bodies bumping into each other. ”No!” Stiles interrupted. “Stay.” And he began disengaging himself from Derek. 

Unsurprisingly, the Alpha was patently unwilling to let him go, clutching at Stiles to remain right where he was. But Stiles shook his head. ”Stop trying to Alpha me into doing what you want,” he muttered, and wiggled away. Mostly because Derek finally let him go, given their physical strength wasn’t even comparable, but Stiles still felt it a victory.

Until he looked at Derek’s face once he had put several feet between them. The werewolf actually appeared hurt, and maybe even a little vulnerable. Stiles swallowed thickly, not happy to see that expression on his face. But if he gave in now, Derek would railroad him for the rest of his life, and he couldn’t live that way. He wouldn’t.

The pack was looking on in shock, unsure whether to obey Derek’s command - or Stiles’. They looked torn, poised mid-motion, holding their collective breath.

“Everyone sit. It’s my turn,” Stiles nodded to them and then turned back to Derek. He closed the distance between them again, leaning near his ear. He knew the werewolves in the room could hear, so he didn’t even try to whisper. But he wanted to make it clear to everyone that this was communication directly for and only with Derek.

“I don’t know how your wolf-side thinks because I don’t have one of those, but your human side should probably do a little research on how to date before you mate,” Stiles stated matter-of-factly. ”You don’t get to go from zero to public proclamations to other wolves without talking to me first. So if you want some more of that,” he gestured between them, making a kissy face at Derek for good measure. ”Stop skipping steps.” He had started to turn away, but stopped himself. Back into Derek’s space, and it was a lot harder to resist kissing him again than he’d have ever expected. ”One more thing. Romance. Just because I’m a guy doesn’t mean I don’t deserve it.”

Stiles was finally done with his speech, walking away and taking his seat again across the room. Derek just stared at him with an unreadable expression, but Stiles could live with that. He was aware Derek might not bend, but if he wouldn’t, could Stiles be in any kind of relationship with him? He’d thought not which had been the point.

Everyone started taking their chairs again too, mostly looking to Derek as if expecting censure. Everyone except Lydia, who looked a bit triumphant despite the tension in the room. “So, Stiles, your turn.” 

Stiles looked at her, and wondered how much she knew or if she’d just been guessing. ”Right, my turn. So, Lydia. Truth or dare.” Payback was a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the word 'you' in this, knowing every English prof I've ever had probably cringed, but hey, it's fanfic. It's not for a grade or for pay. I'm leaving it.
> 
> I can be found at sterekeverafter on tumblr!


End file.
